Mystic
A mystic is presumably a being initiated into religious mysteries or a being who claims to attain, or believes in the possibility of attaining, insight into mysteries transcending ordinary human knowledge, as by direct communication with the divine or immediate intuition in a state of spiritual ecstasy.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/mystic An experienced mystic can use incense made from a herb known as spiritsbreath to seek wisdom from spirits.Quest:Deciphering the Journal Background Arcane Mysteries Arcane mysteries are of life and death. Death, in the form of necromantic magic, acts as a counterbalance to Life. It is an unavoidable force that breeds despair in mortal hearts and pushes everything toward a state of entropic decay and eventual oblivion. It is said that the sacrifice of life is the only way to ensure the saving of anotherQuest:In the Hands of the Perverse and sacrificial magic was considered the greatest violation of life.Quest:Seeking the Soulstones The energies of Life, known commonly as natural magic, promote growth and renewal in all things.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 16-17 on iBooks Denizens of the Cosmos Night Elves Dark Troll mystics often sought ways to commune with the land and live in harmony with it. In time, the dark trolls also discovered an enormous lake of scintillating energies, a lake they would later know as the Well of Eternity, the font of Azeroth's arcane lifeblood.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 143 on iBooks Mesmerized by their discovery, the dark trolls settled along the Well of Eternity's shores. Over generations, the energies radiating from the lake suffused the trolls' flesh and bones, elevating their forms to match their graceful spirits. They transformed into highly intelligent and virtually immortal beings. These former trolls gradually abandoned their ancient heritage and traditions. The tribe's mystics began worshiping the moon goddess Elune, who they believed was bound to the Well of Eternity itself. They claimed that the deity slumbered within the fount's depths during daylight hours. The former trolls also discovered the name "Kalimdor" and other titan-forged words from communing with Elune and investigating strange artifacts scattered around the Well's periphery. Influenced by this newfound language, they called themselves kaldorei—"the children of the stars"—or night elves.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 193-194 on iBooks Jinyu The Jinyu are fish-like mystics who dwelled in the rivers and lakes.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 158 on iBooks The mystic jinyu communed with the waters of the land to glean the future.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 181 on iBooks Naaru The naaru are mystical energy beingsWolfheart pg. 167 on iBooks Mystic Runesabers Infused with arcane power, the Mystic Runesaber has long been hidden by chaotic nether energies. Recently they have emerged from the shadows in search of ley lines to sate their thirst for magic.Mystic Runesaber Orcs Orcs are beings that initially lived as shamanic clans on the lush world of Draenor.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Races > Orc Orcs from far and wide called on the Shadowmoon clan for prophecies.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Tales, Comics, Videos > The Characters of Warcraft > Ner'zhul Ceremonial Tattoo Needles are bone needles taken from the corpses of fallen enemies and meticulously sharpened. The mystics of the Shadowmoon often inscribe secret runes into their flesh to more clearly speak to their ancestors and the elemental spirits.Ceremonial Tattoo Needles Trolls The trolls are a race of savage hunter-gatherers who flourished in Azeroth's jungles and forests. A few sought knowledge through mystic practices and meditation. Yet no matter their individual customs, what all trolls shared was a common religion that revolved around Kalimdor's elusive Wild Gods. The trolls called these powerful beings "loa," and they worshiped them as deities.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 143-144 on iBooks Mystics of the Cosmos Mages The mage is a master of powerful mystic energies. Students gifted with a keen intellect and unwavering discipline may walk the path of the mage. The arcane magic available to magi is both great and dangerous, and thus is revealed only to the most devoted practitioners.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Mage Mages of the arcane are diviners of secrets, balancing the ebb and flow of incredible mystic energies. Unparalleled skill is required to manipulate the volatile forces of the universe. These practitioners push their magical knowledge to its very limits—often to the brink of their own exhaustion, and at great risk to the world around them. Those who master this craft are capable of releasing a barrage of unrelenting power upon their enemies, drawing upon replenishing energies to maintain their assault for as long as the battle demands.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Mage Monks Monks harness an exotic form of magical energy that’s unfamiliar to those who practice other arcane arts. They seek spiritual balance in life and in combat, and as dangerous as Monks can be on the battlefield, they’re rarely looking to pick a fight without just cause. They view the world through a different lens, finding power through serenity and inner peace—then expressing it through artful combat techniques and powers that mend life.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Monk Mistweavers are unique among those who heal. The energies they channel are mysterious, oftentimes misunderstood by commoners—who rarely travel beyond the borders of their homelands—as some form of folk medicine. But those who weave the mists wield the power of life’s essence, using a mixture of preventative and restorative spells to mend their allies’ wounds. The inner tranquility that guides mistweavers allows them to sustain their healing for long periods of time, and gives them the strength to care for multiple injured allies. Priests Priests are devoted to the spiritual, and express their unwavering faith by serving the people. For millennia they have left behind the confines of their temples and the comfort of their shrines so they can support their allies in war-torn lands. In the midst of terrible conflict, no hero questions the value of the priestly orders. By calling on mystic shielding and holy empowerment, priests can prevent damage and improve their defenses and those of their allies.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Priest Shaman For millennia, since the primitive tribal cultures of Azeroth and Draenor, the natural elements of the physical universe have been celebrated, feared, and even worshipped. Mystics sought communion with the earth, air, fire, and water, and learned to tap into their raw power. In time, these spiritual guides came to understand that nature’s elemental forces aren’t wholly benevolent, but have, in fact, been locked in an unending conflict of chaos and primal fury that once consumed the physical realm. So began the calling of the Shaman, to bring balance to these volatile energies, leveraging their intensity to mend wounds . . . or inflict them.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Shaman Shaman are spiritual guides and practitioners, not of the divine, but of the very elements. Unlike some other mystics, shaman commune with forces that are not strictly benevolent. The elements are chaotic, and left to their own devices, they rage against one another in unending primal fury. It is the call of the shaman to bring balance to this chaos. Acting as moderators among earth, fire, water, and air, shaman summon totems that focus the elements to support the shaman’s allies or punish those who threaten them.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Shaman References